May it Be a SpiderMan Song Fic
by Sailor Earth Selestina118
Summary: Now completely finished. Two Chapters have just been posted. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please RR! .
1. Chapter 1

A note from me, Sailor Earth Selestina118: Hey everyone. Here is my 2nd song - fic. My first one I never got around to completing. (It is a HP song - fic.) With this fic I combined 2 of my favorite things, Spider - Man and May it Be from the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring movie soundtrack. There are just a few things I have to over. *______* = someone's thinking ^ ^ ^ = time lapse  
  
` ` ` ` ` = Shows where characters are  
  
Ok, there was a short explanation of those things. I hope you like it! R/R!!!  
  
^.+  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spider - Man. It belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee, etc.  
  
I do not own May it Be. I have never even met Enya. I own no part of it. Please don't sue me. I have nothing worth anything.  
  
~* May it BE *~  
  
By: Enya  
  
May it be an evening star Shines down upon you May it be when darkness falls Your heart will be true You walk a lonely road Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornie utúlie (Darkness has come) Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen) A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadows call Will fly away May it be your journey on To light the day When the night is overcome You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utúlie (Darkness has come) Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen) A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
  
  
Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen) A promise lives in you  
  
Peter walked down the street. Many things were nagging at him. Some pictures that he took were due for Jonah about Spider - Man and the Lizard. Spider - Man, he wasn't even the main nagging, point. The main thing had to do with Spider - Man, but also with Mary Jane Watson. The girl who he had loved since the 4th grade.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, M.J.!" Peter shouted down the street as he ran towards Mary Jane.  
  
"Hi, Tiger. What were you running for?" Mary Jane asked, but she knew that Peter wanted to catch her before her train left.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you are doing anything Friday night because there is this new movie called Basilisk (1). I was wondering if you would like to go with me, Aunt May doesn't want to see it."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go. What time does it start?" Mary Jane asked.  
  
"The movie starts at 7:00 PM. How about I pick you up at 6:30 PM?" Peter replied slightly blushing because he was so happy that he would be going to the movies with Mary Jane. The girl of his dreams.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then." Mary Jane was just as happy as Peter was. She always secretly liked him.  
  
"Last call . . . Queens Auditorium!" The conductor called.  
  
"I have to go. Bye, Tiger." Mary Jane and the train pulled out of the station.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Peter was so happy at Mary Jane's response. He leaped from building to building and swung from his web - line as fast as he could. Wind rushing past him. * Now is a good time to take pictures of myself . . . um, I mean Spider - Man, while I am so full of energy. * Peter webbed up his camera to a nearby building corner and started his photoshute.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
About a half an hour later, Peter figured he had enough pictures. He swung over and detached the camera from the building. He used all of the film.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
Friday morning at Mary Jane's  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
Mary Jane was getting ready for that night. She took the day off from work. She wanted it to be perfect. She put on a jean jacket and a lightly flowered skirt. She wanted to be comfortable; she was only going to the movies, right? She went downstairs and set her table for dinner afterwards. She would have Peter walk her home and she would invite him to dinner. Maybe then she could show her true feelings towards him . . . Peter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Peter walked some more. He couldn't get off his mind what had happened just a few hours ago . . ..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* Great. I'm all ready for the movie, I hope M.J. is too. * Peter thought nervously. He couldn't just stand around like this; he had to pick her up now. Peter ran out of his apartment so fast that he forgot his keys. He didn't even notice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Peter rang the doorbell with very shaky hands. "Hi, Tiger." Mary Jane said when she opened the door. She closed it behind her very quickly so that Peter wouldn't see the decorated table and food on the stove.  
  
"Ready?" Mary Jane asked.  
  
*As ready as I'll ever be. * "Yes." Peter replied.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
  
  
At the theater  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" Peter asked M.J. "Popcorn and some water will be fine. Thanks." Mary Jane smiled so brightly and happily. She was at her favorite theater, seeing a horror flick with Peter Parker. It was a dream come true, and the surprise would definitely make the night even better.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
After the movie  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
"I had a great time. Thanks, M.J. for coming with me. I guess I'll see you around then," Peter said to her, as he was about to leave.  
  
"Wait, can you come inside? I have a surprise for you." She pulled him inside without him even saying yes. "I'll take your coat and dry it." It had rained earlier and Peter was soaked because he forgot his umbrella too, and he didn't want to use Mary Jane's.  
  
"Something smells really good M.J." Peter said as the aroma filled his nose and embraced him warmly.  
  
"Thanks." She replied as she came downstairs. "It's the gravy for my pasta that I made earlier. It takes all day to make it (2)." Peter stood there. He had never had dinner with Mary Jane before alone. "Well, sit down, Peter. It doesn't cost you anything." Peter laughed slightly and sat down on the couch. It was very comfortable. He could fall asleep right away if he wanted to. Mary Jane handed Peter a glass of wine. "Thanks." Peter said.  
  
"Hey it is the best I could do, with you taking me to the movies tonight." She also had a hunch that he, Peter Parker, was the mysterious masked vigilante (3), Spider - Man. She didn't want to talk about it; though, she was afraid of what her assumptions might do to her friendship with him.  
  
"So you had this planned all along, didn't you?" Peter asked her.  
  
"Yes. I thought that you would want something to eat after the movie." The truth was that she wanted to spend time with Peter. She never got a chance to because of their schedules.  
  
Peter was trying to think of something to say to start a conversation. * Why am I so nervous. I've been a neighbor of Mary Jane since I was 6. * "So how has acting and work been going?' Peter finally asked her. He then saw a little golden jewelry box that had a picture of a white flower on it.  
  
"Really good. A theater in Queens offered me a part in their play." Mary Jane replied.  
  
"What is that thing?" Peter asked her. M.J. got up and brought the small jewelry box over to him.  
  
"It was my grandmother's, she gave it to me when I was little." She passed it over to Peter gently. He opened it and saw a plastic piece with golden embroidery on it. There was a hole in the plastic for a stick of some sort that wasn't there. Inside there were a bunch of wheels and gears. There was, also, a metal comb - like thing in it and a wheel next to it with pegs sticking out of it. Next to the plastic covered area was a little red velvet area used for storage of small items. (4)  
  
"It is really nice, M.J. What are those things inside for?" Peter thought that it might have been for playing music.  
  
"Here, I'll show you." Mary Jane took the box from Peter and twisted something on the bottom. Then all of the gears started moving and spinning as the box played sweet music. Mary Jane put the box on the table gently and stood up. "Peter, dinner is ready."  
  
"Okay, M.J." Peter sat down at the table while Mary Jane put the pasta in a bowl.  
  
"Dig in!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I wish I could have been there for her. I wish she only knew. Maybe she would understand. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Just as Peter was about to eat his salad, his spider - sense went off. He abruptly stood up and said, "Excuse me, M.J. I have to go. I just remembered something."  
  
"Be careful, Tiger. Promise me you will come back later for some dissert. Promise?"  
  
"I promise Mary Jane." * I even promise even more. I want to be with you. Hopefully someday I will be. * Peter and M.J. stared for what seemed like and eternity at each other. Peter left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spider - Man web swung across the city. There was a fire burning in an abandoned jewelry store across from the bakery. Spider - Man went into the building to check out what was happening. Alarms were all around him and jewelry cases were smashed. He took a closer look at them. * No dust or ash? How odd. That means that . . .* A jolt of energy was shot straight at him. He knew, from just that attack who it was. "Shocker! What would you want with an abandoned jewelry story? Did you come here to buy an anniversary present for your husband?" Spider - Man couldn't help but laugh slightly at his own remark.  
  
"Spider - Man, that is none of your concern. Soon nothing will be your concern. Good bye Web Head." Spidey jumped to the ceiling to dodge some of Shocker's attacks. Spidey crawled overhead of Shocker. Luckily, the smoke prevented Shocker from seeing him. Spidey jumped down and landed on Shocker's shoulders. "Hey! What? Spider - Man!" Spidey laughed a bit while Shocker ran around blindly trying to knock him off. Spider - Man punched him in the face then threw him on his back.  
  
* Knocked out cold. * "Well I guess you don't need a gift receipt or those gloves." Spidey took off the energy gloves and webbed them together. Spidey hung Shocker form a nearby street light out side of the shop. He then stuck the webbed - up gloves to the bottom of the light post. He left to let the police deal with him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Peter got back to Mary Jane's apartment he didn't find the usual warmth, but coldness and broken windows. Tables were turned over and were smashed. "Hey M.J." Silence. "Mary Jane!" Peter looked around trying to find some clue leading to where Mary Jane would be. He picked up the small box that Mary Jane had shown him earlier off the floor. About a foot away was plastic piece. Peter picked it up and put it into the box gently. Then he saw a note on the table.  
  
Spider - Man We have Mary Jane. You know what we want in return for her . . . you. Either you come or she dies. It is your decision.  
  
Peter just stared at it. He didn't know what to do . . . what to feel. Anger towards the person or thing that took her from him. Sadness at the loss of her. Or fear of what will happen in the future. He sat down silently and sobbed to himself. He tried to keep the tears back but he couldn't. His chest hurt and he could hardly breathe. He knew that he needed to be strong. He needed to help Mary Jane . . . even if it meant his own downfall. He had a promise to fulfill that he made to Mary Jane.  
  
The Basilisk is a snake in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I saw the name of it on a billboard in my Spider - Man: The Movie video game for Game Cube. The gravy I put in there because my mom makes it for dinners sometimes. It takes 8 hours to make so she starts it at about 6 in the morning. I saw this in my Spider - Man: The Movie video game too and I thought that it was cool. This box is at my grandmother's house. It was really my mom's.  
  
~ ~ ~ So, did everyone like it? Please R/R! Hopefully I will have up the next chapter soon. (Maybe in a week.) If you want to drop by an idea or criticism feel free. Thanks again. ^. + R/R!!! 


	2. A Call from a Vulture

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spider - Man characters or story lines. They are owned by Marvel, etc. So please don't sue me.  
  
Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 2 of May it Be ~ A Spider - Man Song fic. I hope you like it. I am sorry that it has taken so long to post. Hopefully I will have Chapter 3 up soon. R/R! ^. + Thanks.  
  
~* A Call from a Vulture *~  
  
May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +  
  
As Peter walked towards home, he couldn't stop thinking about the note that he clutched in his pocket. His life for saving Mary Jane's. He would certainly do that for her. Then; though, there was his Aunt May. He couldn't just leave her alone without any family. She didn't even have Uncle Ben anymore.  
  
* Why am I always faced with these things . . . these problems? * He wondered what things would be like if Uncle Ben hadn't died. * What if I had stopped that robber when I had the chance? I probably wouldn't be crime fighting. I would be considered a sideshow freak. Wait a minute, I am almost that now, thanks to Mr. Jameson and his distrust of Spider - Man.* Peter sighed. He was at the door of his apartment.  
  
"Great. Just great. I forgot my keys." Peter walked out of his apartment building slowly. He went into the ally next to it and grabbed onto the wall. When he got to the top, he jumped form the roof onto his balcony below. Opening the door, he almost fell into bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He took a quick look at his bedside clock - midnight. He couldn't help but just fall asleep.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
" Mary Jane! Where are you! " A cackling followed. Peter ran up some crystal steps. As he climbed, he didn't notice a fake step in the staircase. He fell through it. A hot wind was going through his hair whipping it. He fell with a thud onto a rooftop. The building that he was on was a skyscraper, it was the only one around him in sight. Sand was on the ground for as far as the eye could perceive in the hot, desert - like terrain.  
*Should I try to go down or stay? . . . I'm going! I have to find MJ* Peter jumped down the side of the building. It was burning, blazing hot. Peter lost his grip and fell into the sand head first. It was like swimming through very coarse water. The sand blinded him so that he couldn't see his hands in front of his face. He swam through it for what seemed like hours.  
  
Finally, a few minutes later, he felt something. It was very cold and slimy. It had scales - whatever it was. Then, all of a sudden, an eye opened.  
  
This wasn't an ordinary eye - it was enormously huge! The creature that it belonged to squirmed a bit and then blinked. This blink was definitely not normal. First, it blinked normally, but not normally, there were two sets of lids instead of one. Then, it blinked sideways. There was a slight fire of rage in its eye. It was angry . . . very angry. It rampaged out of its sandy den, Peter following it with a web - line. He was flying through the air, rocketing about as the giant worm beast thrashed. As Peter was being whipped around, he noticed another building. A quick web-line was shot out and hit the building with a smack.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Peter woke up. His forehead was drenched in sweat. It was morning. Peter looked at his clock. *Ten o'clock! I'm going to be late for work!* Peter jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, grabbed his camera, and left.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
~ At the Daily Bugle ~  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"Late for work again, Parker? What do you do . . . go to Egypt and back in one night?" J. Jonah Jameson yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Jameson. I had a rough night. I couldn't sleep and when I finally did . . ."  
  
"Well you are going to have an even worse day if you don't bring me any pictures." Jameson waved Peter off.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
*No festivals or anything today. Great. I guess I'll just have to take my default pictures.* Default, that was all Spider - Man pictures were to Jameson. Peter got changed on a building and swung off.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
As Spidey swung, he noticed a small convention on the ground. *Funny, the newspaper said that there wouldn't be anything going on today. I should go and check it out.* Swinging down from the heights above, Spider - Man landed on a building. He tentatively thought about what he should do because of the warning that was buzzing in his head.  
  
*I guess I'll check it out first and then crash the party later.* Spidey started to swing down, but something caught his eye in the east. It was the Vulture flying at top speed. Figuring that he should deal with Vulture first, he followed him.  
  
"Hey Vulture! Where are you going in such a rush?"  
  
"Leave me alone Spider - Man." Spider - Man being very persistent, still followed Vulture. "Stop following me Spider - Man. Where I go is none of your concern."  
  
"Actually, it is if you are about to hurt someone or steal something. Maybe old age has gotten to you, but I am a super-hero. Saving people is what I do. It's like my job." Vulture stopped in mid-air. The force of Spider - Man's swing caused him to go right past Vulture and land on a building.  
  
Vulture snickered at him. "You may be younger, but with old age comes wisdom. You can never out-smart me Spider - Man." Spidey knew that he couldn't catch up to him so he threw a spider - tracer. It landed and latched on between is feathers.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." Spider - Man said as he made his way back to his camera to retrieve his pictures for Jonah.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Peter walked down the street. He was deciding over which photo he should pick to give to Jonah. He decided on one of him shooting webs and another of him chasing Vulture. He then made his way to the Daily Bugle.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"I don't know why we have to do this kind of stuff just to lure out Spider - Man." Shocker said to Vulture as they went into the headquarters.  
  
"I'm just doing it because I was promised a lab to do my research work in." They reached the doors of the secret hideout and spoke the password to get in: Sting Ray.  
  
"Come in Vulture, Shocker. So, Vulture, how did it go?", said a voice behind the shadows.  
  
"Fine. He stuck a tracer on me though."  
  
"Is it still working?"  
  
"No, do you think that I'm that stupid? I turned it off a while back. I still don't know how it exactly works, though."  
  
"That's fine. We can use it to our advantage. Hydro-Man, is Miss Watson comfortable?"  
  
"Very.", Hydro - Man replied.  
  
"Good, good. It is time to set part two of my plan into motion."  
  
= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =  
  
Peter rounded through the door of Jameson's office. Hopefully Jameson would use his pictures. As Peter walked in, Jameson yelled, "Parker, where have you been all day?"  
  
"Taking pictures, Mr. Jameson. Here they are." Peter gave the pictures to Jameson. Jameson looked at them and made a few grunts. " Robby, put this one on page one. I'll have a story to go with it soon. It will go with the tip that I received earlier from someone labeled anonymous."  
  
"What was the tip? Mind me asking, Mr. Jameson." "It was directed towards Spider - Man, that menace of our city. It said if he wanted to see his girlfriend, to go to the fish cannery on the wharf. If he doesn't come by nightfall then he will have to pay the ultimate price, the death of his girlfriend." Jameson finished reading off his notepad. Peter's eyes widened at the thought of Mary Jane and what might happen to her. Jameson continued, "We are going to try to get her back in a few hours through the J3 network."  
  
Peter ran out of Jameson's office. He was like an overprotective panther to his hunt. He had to find Mary Jane.  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Peter ran through the streets and as Spider - Man, web swung through the rooftops.  
  
* I have to get to M J. I can't let anything happen to her.* Spider - Man reached the cannery within 10 minutes time. He landed in front of the cannery. He was nervous, boy was he nervous, but he knew that he needed to get to MJ, for her sake. He walked slowly towards the towering building over looking the ocean. It was like a giant ghost from a previous life. It's windows slightly gleamed in the twilight.  
  
Many things were reeling through Spider - Man's head. What would happen if he couldn't save Mary Jane? What would happen to their friendship? It was his love for her that made all of this happen. First, it was the attacks of the Green Goblin. Then, now, who knows what?  
  
* I stayed away from her. I tried to protect her. Now look at what I've done. Being close to her is what caused this.* Yet he still wanted to be with her. He wanted her, but he couldn't have her. Spider - Man, Peter Parker, slowly walked into the cannery to face the problem in his heart and in the cannery itself. 


	3. Darkness Looms

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man. It belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee, etc. I do not own May it Be. I have never even met Enya. I own no part of it. Also, I do not own anything related to Zelda, Nintendo, etc. Finally anything related to Harry Potter, etc. Please don't sue me. I have nothing worth anything.

A note from me, Sailor Earth Selestina:

Hey! It's been a while since I've been able to write the rest of this story. This is the supposed last chapter. I had to split it so now we have a fourth chapter. YaY! I hope everyone likes it as much as I had fun writing it. Thank you to the three who have reviewed my story, Spider-Man Manic, cheri1, and The Cure. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I'm introducing a character that is my own, Michele. The major villain of my story was thought of completely by accident since I wrote most of this last year. I was very surprised to see him. You shall see what I mean. Also what I wrote is based off a number of sources--the comics, the cartoons, the movies, etc. The challenges are based on Zelda dungeons, BTW.

Just a reminder is someone's thoughts. I hope everyone likes it! Everyone please R/R! On with the final chapter then!

Chapter 3

Darkness Looms

Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alanitie (darkness falls)  
A promise lives within you now

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Spider-Man walked into the cannery. It was dark and dank and it smelled largely of rotten fish. The darkness made it hard for him to see. The smell filed his nostrils and almost chocked him.

Spider sense, don't you dare fail me now. He walked a bit more until he was out of the darkness. The light that shone upon him half blinded him.

"Mary Jane!" he cried out. There was a muffled sound, but it was indistinguishable. He tightened his senses. He needed any clue that came about. He needed to find M.J. He still walked forward. The light that shone upon him earlier seemed to have had followed him as he walked. It gave him the impression that he was not alone and not going anywhere at all.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Mary Jane squirmed and yelped. She couldn't be heard due to the cloth muffling her. It tasted awful. She had been watched over these past couple of days by a man named Morrie Bench. He had been a boyfriend of Mary Jane's a few years ago. He had then had joined the navy and there he had an accident that turned him into Hydro-Man.

"So, M.J., how about we hook-up again after your hero-boy kicks the bucket. I can show you the world and more."

Bite me! Mary Jane would have defiantly said this if it wasn't for the muffle. She moved her head to show her disgust. She didn't care about him and his false promises at all anymore. Slowly the door opened to the room that she was being kept hostage in.

"Lead her to the place prepared. Make sure to cover her eyes so she won't become anxious." Hydro-Man covered her eyes with another foul-smelling cloth. He led her high; M.J. could feel herself rising in altitude. She heard a clink in front of her. She was then shoved into a metallic area. It was cold, very cold. The cloths were slipped off her. She stared into the darkness, but it was not so dark that she could not see her hands in front of her face. There were a few windows letting light across the way. Mary Jane ran up to the bars. She couldn't see much, but what she did see was not very nice to look at. In the cannery was a large tank of dark, but somehow clear, blue water. There was something in the water that was big, but she couldn't distinguish what it was. Suddenly she felt something metallic grab the back of her neck and pull her to the other side of the cage.

"It won't be long now." said the one who had grabbed her. Mary Jane fainted from the pressure put on her neck.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

Spider-Man picked up his pace to a run. He needed to find someone, something that could help him find M.J. He was then blanketed again with the very harsh blinding light. This time, instead of just the light was a shadowy figure.

"Hello, Spider-Man. I am the Master Planner, but you know me by another name. I would like to have some fun before we meet face to face. Before you lie eight challenges. Are you ready?" As he finished speaking, Spider-Man fell through a trap door. He landed in a brightly lit room. It was a tan color and very hot. The floor was covered with sand that you could fall through if you didn't keep moving. The Master Planner's voice came over a PA system.

"Spider-Man, you will have one minute to find your spider tracer. You may begin now." The sand began swirling in towards the center of the room. Spider-Man searched frantically. Then the tracer popped up out of the sand a little ways ahead. He tried to leap towards it, but the sand was sucking him in. He ended up using his webbing to grab hold of it. As soon has his hand reached the tracer, the sand drained out of the room, and Spider-Man was drained with it. The room that he landed in was filled with ice pillars. The pillars had small wooden chests on the top of them. The Master Planner's voice came over the PA again.

"Your next challenge is to find the two blue jewels. Of course, I have made it quite harder. If you open a chest without a jewel, this arena will melt. You would most assuredly drown. By the way, there is no time limit. You may begin." Spidey felt relieved that there was no time limit, but yet he had no time to waste. As he stood there he closed his eyes. He let his instinct and spider sense fully guide him to the right chest. The first jewel was in the chest to the farthest right. This pillar was very short, so Spider-Man just leaned over on it to open the chest. He picked the jewel out of it and went on to find the next one. It was on a high middle pillar. Spider-Man went and retrieved that one, too. As he pulled it out of the chest a small beep went off. The doors to the next room opened.

Spider-Man walked through them not knowing what to expect. A maze lay before him. Once again the Master Planner's voice rang out.

"Spider-Man, your third challenge is to get through this maze within sixty seconds. Your prize will be at the end of the maze. When you retrieve the prize, you may go into the next room. I shall not this time let you know what happens if you fail. Good luck." So Spider-Man web swung around the maze very quickly and finished it with fifteen seconds left in the timer. Spider-Man opened the chest.

Humph, some prize. He got a small wooden plank that was very dark in color. It was shaped almost like a flattened bowler hat. He walked through the next door.

This room smelled largely of burnt rubber. The voice of the Master Planner came over the system again.

"Spider-Man, your next opponent is Shocker. I believe that he has some score to settle with you."

"It's payback time web-head. I'm gonna give 'ya a shock to 'da system." Shocker gave his gloves a slight charge.

"Look Shocker, I want to make this quick. I have more important things to get to." He started towards Shocker.

"On that we agree. Spider-Man this will be quick and painless—for me 'dat is." With one quick jump and a few kicks, Spider-Man quickly defeated Shocker.

Knocked out. I'll just leave him here for now. As Spider-Man was walking towards the door to the fifth challenge, a chest appeared. He opened it. Inside was a glob of something that was a bit sticky and tan.

Man, this Master Planner has an odd sense of prizes. He continued on. In the next room there were many doors. As he reached the middle of the room, the Master Planner's voice rang out again.

"Spider-Man, the next four challenges lie around in this room. You will likely find them most perplexing. Your next challenge lies within the door to your east. You shall have no time limit for these four for I want to see you suffer. You will see what lies ahead when you enter." Spider-Man went through the door.

Inside the circular room was many wardrobe mirrors. There was a single window up in the loft of the room. The moonlight shone upon a plaque on the wall. Spider-Man walked over to it. There was a strange encryption first and below was a riddle of sorts:

YargnitS  
What lies behind  
You  
Now lies  
Ahead  
You who have seen  
The fate of  
Us all  
Now see the  
Fate  
Of  
EgaugnalroirriM

What the heck!? He stared at it for a little bit. What am I supposed to do with this? He then looked around at the mirrors. Then it dawned on him.

"Of course!" Spider-Man began to move the first mirror in front of the moonlight. The light shone just to the left of the mirror. Spidey tried to move the next mirror, but each time it moved back into it's original position. He moved it again, but held it with his foot this time. He examined the floor near the mirror. There were two groves in the floor. They were the same size as the jewels that he had acquired a little while ago so he put the jewels into the groves. He had no real use for the items so he might have well used them for something.

"Cool." Spidey was slightly amused. The next mirror wouldn't stay either so he used the glob of stickiness and a little webbing to hold it. He figured that he should save up his web fluid for later. The next mirror was quite easy to move. The final mirror Spider-Man kept in place with the piece of wood. As he placed the last mirror and everything was placed correctly, the plaque started to glow. The riddle disappeared and YargnitS moved down. Above appeared a new message:

You have solved  
The Curse  
Of  
The Mirror  
Language  
Use this password  
Later  
In your quest

A small box appeared out of the wall under the plaque. Inside was a piece of paper and a pen. As soon as Spider-Man took them the words at the bottom of the plaque flipped. It now read Sting Ray. Spidey quickly wrote it down and left the room. Just as Spider-Man reached the middle of the original room again The Master Planner started speaking.

"Did you like my mirror challenge, Spider-Man? The next challenge will be in the room to your north-west." This next room was shaped like an octagon and it had an eerie green glow to it. The floor had an earthy tone to it. Suddenly trees sprouted out of the ground all about him. Out of the darkness appeared a Black Panther. It then did something that startled Spidey. He couldn't believe this.

"Hello, Spider-Man," she jumped into a tree, claws outstretched into the bark, "I am Michele. I have been instructed to attack you." She walked ever closer to him. "I do not wish to kill, for you are an amazing creature, but I must." She jumped out of the tree with a ruthless air and landed on top of Spidey. He fell back and kicked at Michele. She slammed into the door of the room. She jumped at him again, this time biting and scratching. Spider-Man jeered to the left and went behind her. He shot a web line which made contact to the tip of her tail. Spider-Man swung her around in a web rodeo as she hit many trees. Finally she fell with a thump and Spider-Man started to walk away towards the door.

'Wait, Spider-Man," Michele barely choked out. "You should know what happened to the one you love."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

Cliffhangers . . . don't 'cha just hate them. Well at least you don't have to wait for the next chapter. Follow on to 'New Beginnings'. Thanks for reading this fic. Please R/R! .


	4. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man. It belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee, etc. I do not own May it Be. I have never even met Enya. I own no part of it. Please don't sue me. I have nothing worth anything.

A Note from Sailor Earth Selestina:

Hey! Oooh . . .cliffhangers. I had to split the third chapter, which was going to be the last, for dramatic effect and because it was just too long. I hope everyone has enjoyed so for. Please R/R! Thanks so much!

Chapter 4

New Beginnings

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

Spider-Man turned around, "What!? What happened to Mary Jane?" Spider-Man went over to Michele and raised her head slightly so she could speak easier. Suddenly she changed into a girl of about sixteen. She had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was wearing a red tee shirt and leather pants.

"Spider-Man, you must understand. Mary Jane was taken from her house by Vulture. All of those fearsome men made me come here. I did not want to partake in these events. As you saw I can transform into a Black Panther. The Master Planner promised us all working on this project whatever we wanted. Of course I trusted him, in fact I still do. I was the last to come here. He promised me a way so that I could be normal again."

"So what happened to Mary Jane? Who is this Master Planner that you trust in so much?" Spider-Man was so close to getting Mary Jane back, he could feel it.

Michele replied, "I'm sorry, I can not divulge the name of my master. I would never forgive myself if I did, but I can tell you about your girlfriend. She is fine, for now. Hydro-Man took her to the highest part of this cannery. She is being kept there. Spider-Man, you must hurry! Here, take this pendant of mine. It will bypass the next challenge and bring you straight to the end. You must insert the spider tracer into the keypad. You will find steps. Go up them. There shall be another door. You will need the password to open it. I am afraid that is all I can tell you. Spider-Man, save your love, . . . . . .save your courage, . . . . . . . . save . . . ." She was broken off by an ominous shadow. It engulfed her. She was out of sight.

The blackness melted away as Spider-Man said a small, "Thank you, Michele." As he walked out of the door the pendant, which was shaped like a dragon, started to glow a deep red—the color of its jewel. Multi-colored steps appeared before a doorway. Spidey walked up the steps and inserted the tracer into the spot allotted for it. The door opened and Spider-Man followed Michele's instructions. The second door slowly opened to reveal a control center of sorts. It had a desk with buttons and switches and a single microphone. A shadowy figure loomed in the darkness.

"Hello, Spider-Man. I have been expecting you—though not so suddenly. It seems that my little pet has deceived me. I have already dealt with her." A silence befell them. "I believe a little light would put things into proper focus. I shall not hide anymore." The Master Planner pushed a button on the panel. A light shone upon him from the ceiling. It was. . . . . .

"Doctor Octavius!?" Spider-Man yelled out. He should have known coming to the cannery. "Where's Mary Jane? What have you done with her?"

"You will see all in good time my dear boy. First my supreme pet has so needed a friend for so long." Doctor Octopus pushed another button on the panel. Spider-Man fell through a trap door into a tank of blue water. On his way down, he heard a faint "Spider-Man!" He broke the surface of the water heaving for air.

"What kind of games are you playing with me?" Spidey screamed to the ceiling.

"Game? I have not played any games. I have just delayed your demise under my hand." When he spoke the word hand you could see one of his tentacles clamp together. Spider-Man shot a web line blindly towards the ceiling. It made contact, but not where it was supposed. Spidey followed it up to where it stuck.

"Oh my God, Mary Jane!" Spider-Man was overjoyed to find her.

M.J. went over to Spider-Man, "Get me out of here! I need to tell him."

"Who, what? What do you need to tell him?"

"Just help me get out of here. There's a giant octopus in the water below. I've seen it. Please be careful." As Mary Jane said that, Otto, who was listening in, pushed another couple of buttons on his panel. This caused the floor of Mary Jane's cage to give out. She fell into the water with a very small splash.

"No!" Spider-Man screamed out of fear and pain as he dove into the water after. He searched and searched. All he found was the silhouette of the giant octopus and nothing more. He broke to the surface and found to his horror Mary Jane floating at the surface face down. He gave out another scream of, "No, Mary Jane!" and scooped her out of the water and laid her on the floor. "Mary Jane, please wake up. You need to wake up. Please wake up." Under the mask Spider-Man started to weep. "No, Mary Jane. Please come back to me. There are so many things I have to tell you. There are so many things that I have to resolve. No." Spider-Man placed his hand on her forehead and brushed her hair off her face. He held her wishing her to come back to him, but he knew that she could not. I should have told her. I should have been completely honest to her. I was so overjoyed to see her bright face when we went to the movies. I wish I could have told her everything.

He stood up, a new fire burning in him. "Why Otto? Why?" He web swung up into the control booth, but Doctor Octopus was not there. He searched through the screens and found him near the lifeless body of Mary Jane. At the sight of this Spidey swung down and kicked Octavius in the jaw.

"So you want to challenge me, Spider-Man?" Otto said as he rubbed his jaw.

"You bet. You will pay for what you have done." Spider-Man leapt at him again. Doctor Octopus's tentacles whipped around and made contact with Spider-Man three times—all in his face. His mask was torn to shreds. He decided to rip the rest of it off.

"Spider-Man, Peter, why must I pay? You have ruined my—our—dreams twice." The tentacles flexed a bit. "My Rosie is dead because of your interference. Now your girlfriend has met the same fait. Now you will know how it feels to live in pain without the one whom you loved. I think my pet is ready to meet you now. Come out my dear!" Apparently the tentacles were in control now. They have been. Spider-Man couldn't figure it out though. He doesn't know why it occurred to him now, but why has Otto survived.

The tank started to shake violently next to them. Water spilled out tremendously all over the place. As the trembling died down a giant robotic octopus climbed out of the tank. The arms were much like those of Doctor Octopus's, but there were eight of them and they were huge. It slowly crawled towards Spider-Man. Spidey leaped out of the way, but one of the tentacles grabbed him and pulled him into the water. It dragged him down so that he hardly had any air left in his lungs. It was crushing him as it kept him under.

Things were starting to go black for him. His head and lungs felt like they were on fire; his body like it was ready to burst. He had to fight on, but he just didn't have the will to do so. Mary Jane was gone. His Uncle Ben had been gone for over two years. The city hated him. Otto thought that he had killed Rosie, and Harry surely would want revenge for his father's death. There was no one who he would need to protect. No one to live for. There was no reason for him to go on with the pain of everyday life.

Wait, I can't just give up. The people of New York—not all must hate me, even though it seems it at times. And Aunt May—I can't just leave her alone like this. Spider-Man struggled against the crushing might of the robot. It fought back even harder. Spider-Man could not loose though. He had to find some way to penetrate it, but how. Then something happened that he could not quite explain . . . . . . . .

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

The robotic octopus pulled Spider-Man into the tank. "Yes, my pet. Kill the one who has killed me." Otto remembered back to that day. The fusion experiment that he was so confident in. His loving wife supporting him every step of the way. Rosie died that day and with her death a part of him died. He would never be the same and he needed to be repaid for what had happened to him on that fateful day. This would only heal a portion of the enormous wound known as that day for it would never truly heal.

There was a bunch of splashing going on as the octopus kept Spider-Man under the surface of the water. As Otto was watching Spider-Man slowly die from lack of air Michele walked up to his side in her panther form. Otto didn't notice her; he was too involved with the death of Spider-Man.

"Otto, Otto. Why must you do this? This man has done nothing and you know it." Michele was not getting through to him. She gently bit at his hand to get his attention but his tentacles hit her and she landed about five feet away from him. They seemed to hiss at her like they were the only ones who were allowed to get his attention. She gave them a mean look, How can they think that they are able to get away with this.

"Otto!" She yelled this time surely to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Otto said to her angrily that she was interrupting him watch the fall of the one who ruined his life.

"Otto, you know that this will not do any good. You must move on! I know you loved her, but she wouldn't want you to be doing this."

"How would you know? You've never met my Rosie. You never got a chance to know her. And you think you know what she would think?"

"I do. It is true that I have never met her. It is true that I have never even laid eyes upon her, but I have heard and seen you. The many nights you sat in the control room working endless hours. There wasn't one night that you didn't think about her. I could see your pain. I could see that she was a good person. Watching you showed me that."

"You don't know me. You never will." This hurt Michele a lot. She gathered all her energy that she could muster and transformed into the nearly sixteen year old girl that Spider-Man had seen just an hour ago. She walked up to him and stood right by his side.

"Do you really want to do this?" she asked, but she continued without him answering because she knew what it would be right now. "Do you really want the blood of two people on your hands? I mean you have already killed his girlfriend. Do you really want to kill him?"

"I bet he wants to be killed."

"What?" she didn't understand. Why would someone want to be killed by a giant robotic octopus under water?

"The one who he loved has been killed. Why would he want to go on living if the one who he wanted to be with the rest of his life was no longer there?"

"You mean you would want to be killed. Otto, don't talk that way. A person can move on after their world has been shattered. If you believe that you will fall into ruin then you will. But if you keep the slightest glimmer of hope for a better future alive then you will rise above all the sorrow."

Otto looked at her. Somehow these words had struck him. Why was he doing these things? It was only causing another man some pain—possibly even his life. For the first time he saw this girl he had hired named Michele. He needed to stop this madness even if the tentacles that quietly called to him to do this. He ran up to the control room, hurrying before it was too late.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

Spider-Man was able to get free of the tentacle that was binding him. How and why it let go so suddenly was beyond him, but he rose to the surface gladly. He took in gulp-fulls of air and spit out the water that he had swallowed. As he tread over to the edge of the tank he saw below him the robotic octopus drift to the bottom of the tank motionless. He slowly climbed out of the tank. He saw that girl . . . . Michele that had helped him earlier. She was right by the body of Mary Jane. He went over to Mary Jane and as he reached her, his legs gave out. He just took hold of her and embraced her lifeless body. Michele went back a few steps to give him some room. Just as she stopped, Doctor Octavius went to Michele's side. Spider-Man was slightly alarmed for a minute, but he was too strained to fight anymore. To his amazement, Doctor Octavius didn't attempt to attack him either. He just stood there. Then some force, which Spider-Man couldn't explain, made him collapse.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

Peter woke up in a blanket of warm light. He was lying on a couch in an apartment. This was surely not his apartment, but it was so familiar. It was too big and too clean to be his. He then saw someone who he never thought he would see again.

"M.J.! M.J., I need to tell you something." They went on talking for the whole morning. Peter loved her and was never letting her go.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

Fwee! I'm finally done with this. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. It felt awkward writing about Otto because I originally started this right after the first movie and then when I heard about him being the villain for the second movie, I thought I should modify it to fit in. I actually like it better this way because before I had only a faint idea of how to finish it. With the second movie out I was able to clarify my thoughts. Thanks to all who hung in there for these last two chapters. Please R/R!! Thanks .


End file.
